Alaska's Sun
by mybquest
Summary: Planeamos dejar el pueblo de Danzo. El primer intento iba bien ésa tranquila mañana, hasta que nos encontramos a una de ellos; completa, perfecta, hermosa…...el demonio mismo con puños de boxeadora, pulmones potentes y horribles cuerdas vocales. Estaba convencido de que nos habíamos dirigido solos hacia nuestro propio infierno.
1. SINOPSIS

La siguiente historia es totalmente original y creada por su autora,** mybquest**.

Género: Ciencia ficción/Romance.

También la pueden encontrar en Wattpad, bajo el sobrenombre de **EliRei**.

Y en FictionPress bajo esta misma cuenta.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte de **Naruto ©**, de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Alaska's Sun © Eli Rei. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS **

No sabía con exactitud lo que es observar el cielo y detallar los atardeceres anaranjados detrás de nubes oscuras, hace mucho tiempo que eso había dejado de importarles a las personas que vivían allí; sólo teníamos en cuenta nuestra edad y las enfermedades que nos afectaban. Y lo que nos faltaba.

Eso era lo primordial. Era lo que te definía en dondequiera que estuvieras, lo que te daba oportunidades, lo que te hacía digno de respeto. "Ellos", en cambio, eran perfectos; por eso estaban en la cumbre.

En Alaska ya no se veía más el sol. ¿Increíble, cierto? Ahí estaba, pero nunca lo podíamos ver detrás de la cortina de humo; se deshacían de la basura industrial en donde a nadie le importaba. No me gustaba vivir allí. Era mi casa, pero la odiaba. Planeábamos dejarlo todo y huir a Nueva York. Allí había un lugar donde ayudaban a personas que buscaban mudarse a Brasil, ése era el único lugar en donde la Tercera Ley no llegó gracias a su gente valerosa.

Nuestro primer intento iba bien ésa tranquila mañana justo antes de que nos encontráramos a una de ellos; completa, perfecta, _hermosa_…...el demonio mismo con puños de boxeadora, pulmones potentes y horribles cuerdas vocales. Toda ella advertía temores y un océano de inminentes problemas innecesarios; mi tío aseguró que atraería un infierno hacia nosotros.

Yo, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que nos habíamos dirigido solos hacia nuestro propio infierno.

* * *

Nueva historia. Ésta es sólo la sinopsis, en seguida publico el primer capítulo su es que puedo. Tengo que avisarles que FanFiction me está fallando y que no me deja publicar ningún capi de las historias que ya tengo ingresadas, así intentare subir ésta a ver que pasa.

Si a alguien le pasa lo mismo con FanFiction y ya supo cómo resolver el problema, avísenme porfis, porque ya me harté un poquitín.

En fin, sigan leyendo y déjenme sus opiniones. La historia con sus personajes originales está en FictionPress.


	2. Chapter 1

Género: Ciencia ficción/Romance.

También la pueden encontrar en Wattpad, bajo el sobrenombre de **EliRei**.

Y en FictionPress con sus personajes originales.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte de **Naruto ©**, de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Alaska's Sun © Eli Rei. Todos los derechos reservados.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

-¡Sasuke, apúrate!

Tomé el vórtex por el manubrio y corrí hasta que el propulsor encendió, subí mis pies y me dejé llevar por él a toda velocidad hacia lo largo de la calle.

Era la única manera de divertirnos en este aburrido lugar; el frío del invierno se estaba dejando sentir en mi rostro por la velocidad a la que iba.

Dejé que Ino se adelantara, me gustaba ver su melena rubia alargarse aún más con ayuda del viento, los rizos de las puntas parecían bailar acaloradamente, y de vez en cuando giraba su cabeza y dirigía sus intensos pozos azules hacia mí para dedicarme una sonrisa.

-¿No puedes alcanzarme?- se burló y sacó la lengua.

-¡Sólo te estoy dejando!- presioné el pedal derecho a fondo y aceleré, rebasándola en el proceso; volteé a verla –Bye bye.

Regresé la vista al frente y las casas y las tiendas abandonadas comenzaban a crecer en número.

Los vórtex eran parecidos a los scooters pro, pero con la diferencia de que éstos tenían un pequeño tanque de biodiesel en la unión del tubo del manubrio y la base; tenían dos pedales, uno de frenos y otro de aceleración y trabajaban por levitación, un propulsor de combustión trabajaba en la parte trasera de la base para impulsar la máquina hasta 50 km por hora. No había asientos, lo que hacía más fácil la visibilidad y la reacción estando de pie.

Habíamos salido muy temprano esa mañana a molestar a los guardias; nunca podían alcanzarnos aún con esos automóviles de levitación porque conocíamos mejor que ellos esas calles; los callejones vacíos y tétricos eran la mejor opción para cabrearlos.

-¡Ahí vienen!- aceleró y se encontraba a la par mía -¿Nos dividimos?

-No, entremos juntos- giramos en la calle Goodspirit y volvimos a girar en otro callejón, para salir directo a la entrada de Danzo, nuestro pueblo. A partir de ahí los policías ya no podrían continuar, era parte del acuerdo que hace años se hizo para mantener a los habitantes del lugar en paz.

No llevábamos avanzados ni diez metros y algo golpeó duro contra una de los viejos locales sin dueño, haciéndola volar en mil pedazos.

Me tambalee con todo y aparato -¡Con un demonio! ¡Qué rayos fue eso!

Ino giró su cabeza asustada –No vas a creer esto…

Nos miramos y su rostro desesperado me confundió, giré para ver lo que la había asustado.

-Santa mierda…

Las dos patrullas tenían por la parte del techo una saliente Bomshot, una de esas armas parecidas a una bazuca pero de menor tamaño y de municiones no tan letales.

-¡¿Qué rayos están tramando?!

-¡Nos quieren dar!- Ino casi estaba a punto de enloquecer, aceleró con toda razón y la seguí, zigzagueando para tratar de evitarlos.

Otra explosión se hizo presente, esta vez en el pavimento y muy cerca de nosotros. Giramos en una esquina por última vez y estuvimos frente a la gran frontera de block y metal que separaba la ciudad del resto de la tierra. Toda la ciudad estaba encerrada en esas dos capas de maya eléctrica y cemento, aunque gracias a los estúpidos brazaletes de reconocimiento que sus pobladores teníamos a la fuerza, el portón sólo se abría al percibir que alguno de nosotros entraba o salía.

Las compuertas comenzaron a deslizarse rápidamente, a la velocidad que íbamos aseguré que teníamos oportunidad de entrar por el pequeño espacio que se abría ante nosotros.

-¡Se han detenido!

Ino mantenía la vista fija hacia ellos, pero algo en su expresión y lo que dijo después no me agradó para nada.

-¡CUIDADO!

Ni una micra de segundo después el vórtex debajo de mí ya no estaba; las piezas volaron hacia todas partes y golpeé contra el pavimento con mi hombro derecho, un par de vueltas más y mis rodillas detuvieron un último girón, haciendo que se rasparan y ardieran.

Ellos nunca habían hecho algo así antes, cuando un poblador de cualquier parte de Alaska tenía ya más de tres meses de vida, atentar contra él era un delito que se pagaba con la cárcel. Un frío nada sutil recorrió mi cuello, mi cabeza zumbaba y mis oídos no escuchaban nada más que un pitido tan agudo que pensé que me reventarían. Ino tenía razón; ellos querían darnos.

Estaba arrodillado y la cabeza me colgaba, si miraba cualquier cosa me mareaba. El dolor de las rodillas dejó de molestarme y las sentí increíblemente calientes y entumecidas; mis brazos temblaron y por poco caigo, otros brazos gráciles me sujetaron de la cintura y me jalaron hacia atrás para sentarme.

-¡…...!- Ino movía sus labios; la veía borrosa entre tanto mareo, tampoco la escuchaba.

Me sujetaba la espalda apoyándome en sus piernas y con la otra daba golpecitos en mi mejilla, el pitido en mis tímpanos se hacía leve, pero sólo me dejaba escuchar mis propios gemidos de dolor cada vez que respiraba.

La mano que usaba para hacerme reaccionar la colocó en mi rodilla derecha y el dolor regresó; nunca me había roto algo, pero de seguro así se debería de sentir. Apreté mis dientes y los ojos y cuando pude respirar solté un grito tan largo y tan fuerte que hasta yo pude escuchar.

Cuando abrí los ojos los mareos se hicieron más intensos, distinguí a dos sombras acercándose a Ino y un túnel de oscuridad se dio paso ante mi vista.

Caí al concreto y su mano regresó a mi rostro. Después de eso dejé de sentir dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Va a estar bien, pero necesita descansar de preferencia en cama._

_-Cuando cayó al suelo parecía ido, como si no escuchara nada de lo que le decía._

_-Seguramente porque la explosión fue directo hacia él, es una suerte que le haya dado al vórtex._

_-Gracias por venir._

_-En caso de que empeore, llámeme._

Las voces de mi mamá y de Ino me fueron familiares en el instante en que me sentí despertar, estaban muy lejanas a mí; la otra voz debía de ser del señor Sarutobi, el único doctor local junto con su animosa enfermera cuyo nombre nunca he podido memorizar.

Me quedé inmóvil repasando lo que había sucedido, ¿habría sido ése mismo día?

Cuando recordé la escena por completo preferí no mover ni un solo pelo; no sentía mis piernas y uno de mis hombros estaba muy caliente y pesado.

_-Ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicarme, señorita._

_-L-lo lamento mucho, esq-que…_

Pero tenía sed, mucha sed. Y la cabeza me estaba matando.

_-Nada, cuando despierte le dejaremos descansar y me dirán qué rayos les hicieron a esos policías._

Abrí los labios y respiré con mayor profundidad, mis párpados no cooperaron y en un intento más de abrir los ojos, éstos se separaron de golpe dejándome apreciar el borroso techo de mi reciente cuarto.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y el minúsculo foco de la habitación estaba encendido; intenté enfocarlo cada vez que parpadeaba. En mi intento número doce la nitidez volvió en mi vista.

El mareo se había ido, la sensación de que estaba flotando aún seguía cuando apartaba la mirada a otra cosa.

-¿Ino?- dudé que la voz grave que salió de mi garganta hubiera sido mía. Sentí un repiqueteo en las sienes.

Observé que la puerta se abría y una melena rubia se asomaba -¡Sasuke!- entró de lleno a la habitación y a paso rápido.

Se hincó en la orilla de la cama. Abrí mi garganta para dar paso a una voz más grave de lo que esperaba -¿Estás bien?-

Sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos, sus mejillas y nariz estaban del mismo color. Asintió y me sonrió -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como si no tuviera piernas-

Se rió –Te golpeaste muy fuerte cuando caíste, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-¿Y me quitaron las piernas por eso?-

Volvió a estirar los labios riéndose y levantó la sábana; por mi posición apenas si pude verlas –Aún las tienes, idiota.

-Perfecto- hice un esfuerzo por levantarme, dejando de lado que todo y no sólo algo me dolía.

-Espera- se colocó a mi lado y me jaló hacia las almohadas, las cuales acomodó y me hizo recostarme en ellas -¿así?-

Asentí –Gracias.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y mi señora madre entró con el rostro macabro y una bandeja con tazones.

-Dice que tiene sed.

Mi mamá me miró y frunció aún más las cejas –Te traje sopa de pollo y un poco de té, después tomarás lo que quieras- despegó la mirada y se concentró en acomodar la sábana encima de mí.

Estaba enojada. Más bien asustada. Suspiré –Mamá…

Retiró el tazón más delgado y lo dejó en el buró –Ustedes hacen lo que se les dé la gana creyendo que es divertido…- miré a Ino, mantenía una ligera sonrisa -…pues uno de estos días terminarán matándose en la maya eléctrica y me reiré de lo divertido que será…

-Mamá…

-…si la mamá de Ino viviera…- puso la bandeja en mis piernas -…la mantendría como Rapunzel encerrada en un faro…

-Mamá- tomé una de sus manos antes de que se alejara y sus furiosos ojos cafés se dirigieron hacia mí –estoy bien.

Me examinó largo y tendido, no dejaba de pasar sus ojos por mi frente y regresar a mis pupilas una y otra vez. Se acercó y me besó en la frente –Cómetelo.

Salió de la habitación con una ligera aura de tensión y dejó la puerta entreabierta. Tomé la cuchara y la hundí en el la sopa ignorando las risitas de mi compañera.

Sonreí y preferí no voltear a verla o mi mamá regresaría a darnos un sermón de lo estúpidos que fuimos y blasfemaría en finlandés cosas que yo no entendía -Cállate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un día después, logré bajar las escaleras con ayuda de mi mamá, irónico que ahora era yo el que necesitara de su ayuda y no al revés. A veces ella se quedaba trabada a medio trayecto por culpa de su pierna y parte de su cadera inmovilizadas y tenía que ayudarla a bajar. Sufrió de poliomielitis cuando era apenas un bebé.

La chimenea estaba apagada, el clima estaba igual de loco que en años anteriores y ése día no estaba haciendo tanto frío.

Mi mamá se sentó en el sillón frente a mí y se acomodó el gorro negro que cubría su cabeza.

Una nube de tristeza cayó sobre mí, cada vez que la miraba más arriba de las cejas una opresión se marcaba en mi pecho; lo disimulé mirando hacia el suelo.

El tío Madara estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas cerca de mí con una taza de café en las manos.

El timbre de la puerta principal emitió tres pitiditos.

-Pasa.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente cuando mamá habló y dejó entrar a una colorida y risueña chica –Buenos días señora Uchiha. Hola señor Madara. Hola Sasu-

La puerta se cerró sola detrás de ella y avanzó para sentarse a un lado de mí. Traía un gorro parecido al de mi mamá pero blanco con rayas color rosa.

-Bueno.

-Bueno…- Ino rió nerviosamente.

-Bueno. ¿Qué sucedió ayer?-

Nos miramos y luego a mi madre.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensan decirme?-

-Estábamos paseando, todos los domingos salimos a pasear.

-Ya lo sé. ¿A dónde, Ino?

Titubeó antes de seguir y agachó la cabeza –A…a….- si no lo decía ella, tendría que hacerlo yo y daría lo mismo. Mi mamá ya lo sospechaba -afuera de Danzo.

-¿Afuera de la barrera? ¡¿O sea que todos los domingos salen a provocar a los guardias?!

No había necesidad de contestar a eso.

-¡¿Qué están locos?!

-Mamá…

Levantó su dedo índice como un cetro de poder hacia arriba -¡Nada de mamá! ¡Lo que ustedes hacen es buscar un pase seguro a la cárcel y siendo del país que son, nunca saldrán de ahí!

-¡Nosotros no hicimos nada malo!

-¡Sasuke Taydellinen Uchiha! ¡Atravesar la barrera es ilegal! ¡Ya tienen veintiún años, por el amor de Dios, se los pueden llevar lejos de aquí!

Me recosté en el sillón y crucé los brazos. Odiaba cuando me llamaba por mi nombre completo y ella lo sabía.

-Sasuke, tu madre tiene razón en eso- mi tío se acercó en la silla de ruedas y aparté el rostro –y va para ti también, Ino. Si los hubieran agarrado a ambos, no hubiéramos podido hacer algo para detenerlos.

-¡Pero ahí está el punto!- lo enfrenté -¡No nos atraparon y ellos nunca se atreverán a entrar aquí!

Un cojín aterrizó en mi cara y el dolor de mi hombro atacó -¡Pero casi te matan hijo de tu presente madre!

-Cálmate- Madara dejó la taza de café en la mesa de centro y se recargó en su silla con las manos en el regazo.

-Tío.

-Dime.

Me rasqué la nuca y la sobé –Hemos hecho esto desde hace cuatro años ¿Por qué dispararon esta vez?

No se inmutó. Seguía observándome fijamente y luego miró a Ino por un par de segundos.

-Seré joven aún, pero no soy ignorante y sé que ellos no pueden hacer eso, no lo tienen permitido.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo? ¿Estaría muerto, así sin explicación?

-Tienes razón, no se los tienen permitido, pero tampoco voy a arriesgar lo que queda de mi trasero cual chaval para preguntarles algo que se pudo haber evitado. Ustedes los provocaron, y para que a ambos se les quite ese horrible hobbie, tendré que ir a la casa de Ino para hablar con su hermana y que le confisque su juguetito.

Ino seguía evitando verlos; ella estaba avergonzada, yo no. No con la incomodidad de sentirme vivo de pura suerte.

-Vete, yo iré en un momento.

Se levantó y caminó a la puerta, que se abrió y cerró automáticamente.

-Te conozco, yo era como tú cuando era joven. Si vas a trabajar solamente para comprar otra de esas máquinas de velocidad, tendré que ponerte una camisa de fuerza y encerrarte en el refugio antibombas donde nadie pueda escucharte. Tu madre te necesita.

Mi madre. Nunca dejábamos de preocuparnos por ella. Y yo mucho menos dejaría de hacerlo hasta encontrarle una cura para el cáncer que atacaba sus huesos.

No necesité que me dijera otra cosa; subí como niño castigado a mi habitación, ni siquiera me atreví a mirar a mi madre, quien seguramente estaba llorando mientras agradecía internamente a Dios por haberme salvado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hasta ahorita pude subir el capi, no saben, me fui hasta tres cibers para que la página se pudiera abrir, per x, en uno una chava me ayudó y como´por arte de magia la página abrió. Espero poder actualizar mis otros fics.

Gracias por leer. ¿Merezco un review?


End file.
